


Only Fan(s)

by tkeii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Oikawa Tooru, Comedy, Explicit Language, Fluff, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, University, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkeii/pseuds/tkeii
Summary: Iwaizumi intensely watched the guy move into position and winced his eyes while he brought himself closer to the computer screen. The camboy had prominent back dimples on his smooth pale skin and a thin waist. “My God,” Iwaizumi started while covering his mouth, “it's Oikawa fucking Tooru.”In which Iwaizumi tries to catch Oikawa in the act of being a camboy while Oikawa tries to catch Iwaizumi in the act of watching his cam shows.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Only Fan(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making my Haikyuu comeback! I've missed writing for these guys... anyway, this has been a very old idea I've had in my docs since January of 2018 but I finally finished it so enjoy!

Iwaizumi found himself in a predicament; It was a time where something in his pants couldn’t stay down. He could either let the time painfully pass and de-erect or watch porn. He wasn’t a masochist- he obviously was going to choose to watch porn, even if he didn’t want to.

It was disgraceful to even think of porn. Iwaizumi hated the very word. He hated how it sounded vile, how the acting in those films was terrible, and how over the top the actors could be. He hated porn as much as a Christian mother would hate it. Despite that, he couldn’t help himself but feel curious once in a while. In hopes to defend his pride, he blamed it on the fact that he was a hard-working student that needed the aid of the internet to help him relieve himself from the original human sin. The thought made him shudder again. It was his second year of University and his life was inordinately quiet and he needed something to spice it up. It wasn’t like he hated the peaceful life, it was more that he felt as if he was missing something. 

The soft gaming chair at the desk cradled Iwaizumi from the harsh reality he had to face. He ran his long fingers through his hair and let out a pained groan. “I can’t believe I’m relying on porn, this is disgusting... I’m disgusting.” Before he did anything dirty, he made a mental checklist. His eyes shifted towards the closed door, then he turned to his window beside his desk to check if the curtains were drawn, next he made sure he sanitized his hands and last he prepared himself for the worst kinks he would stumble upon when he arrived at his chosen website. If he was going to fuck himself, he wanted help from a trustworthy and fancy website, not any of those terrible formatted sites. He let his index finger roll the wheel of his mouse down the plethora of videos. By the tenth page, he was left unmoved. It was sort of pathetic that he was picky. Usually, if he stared at the thumbnail for a while he’d know if it would spiritually connect with him but somehow none of the results made him feel excited or eager to watch. Before he could give up, the picture of a video caught his eye.

‘Super hot Japanese twink. Wow. Amazing.’ The title read.

Iwaizumi suppressed the urge to laugh his ass off after reading it. Sitting up to calm himself, he rolled his eyes. If there was one genre he hated the most, it would be watching Japanese porn. He knew the westerners fetishized it, and he just hated knowing what the actors were saying because 100 percent of the time it was something cringy. Yet, something about this video was appealing. Not in the sense that his dick was aching in anticipation, it was more of a deja-vu feeling. The thighs in the picture looked awfully familiar. He didn’t want to admit it but he felt like it was calling to him. The more he thought of it, the more he realised he was a bigger pervert than he imagined. 

Hesitantly clicking on the video, he fastened his headphones and cleared his throat as he watched. It was a solo video of an apparent “Japanese twink.” Telling by the angle of the filming which only showed the guy’s lower body, Iwaizumi assumed that this person didn’t want people to recognise him. The quality was so-so and the choice of music playing in the background was terrible. Shaking the aesthetic criticism away, he sat still to pay attention to what the guy in the video was going to say.

_“ .. Thank you! I tried hard to find a shirt like this. Too bad I’m going to get it dirty, haha.”_

“Oh, it’s a camboy,” he noted while raising a brow. The way the camboy moved was fluid and his skin was pale. His figure was slender and was accentuated by the black garter belt he wore. The more Iwaizumi stared, the more the camboy looked familiar. It began to drive him insane and frustrated, He couldn’t remember who the guy could be. Tapping his fingers on the arms of his desk chair, he leant closer to the screen and held tightly on the mouse. It sounded a little psychotic, however, he recognised people by their screams and he concluded that if he skipped to the god awful orgasm part of the video, he’d know. 

_“Oh, my fucking-- A-Ah. A-Ah... A-AAh! A-AAh! Fuck! I’m gonna.. Gonna! I’m--”_

The video was paused before he could watch the camboy finish. Iwaizumi swallowed _hard-_ not only was that sexy, but he also definitely recognized the voice. “No... fucking way. There’s no doubt that this is..” The description was terrible and only had a winking and eggplant emoji so he assumed it was a reupload by an obsessed fan. That didn't stop his mighty journey to find out who the camboy was. With enough faith in the porn deities, he managed to find the username of the camboy. He quickly typed the name into Google and went onto the website where he streamed. The site was smothered in intimate ads and at the centre was the profile picture of the mysterious camboy. Iwaizumi's eyes lit up immediately after reading a bit of the text beneath it. “He’s streaming right now… But for 10 dollars a month to watch him?! No fucking way!” He wanted to close the tab but as he sat and stared at the picture the more his curiosity wanted to be satisfied. In the end, it was only 10 dollars, it wasn't anything he couldn’t afford- he just had to stop buying his morning coffee every day. A long exhale escaped his mouth- he truly hated how curious he was. With a swift tap of the mouse, he sent off his sweet hard-earned money to the mysterious camboy and entered the stream. Iwaizumi felt as if he was sinning. Something felt dirty about watching this guy, not to mention that he seemed like a close friend from the past. His stubbornness led to him wanting to find out who it was and he wasn’t going to give up so easily. 

The angle of how the camboy sat was again in a way that would cover his face. He was sitting on his stomach and the camera had a good view of his legs. _“Thanks for the gift! I’ll make sure to use it well. This is the first time I’ve seen this model before actually!”_ he said.

An impatient fist swung at the computer screen as if the camboy was physically right in front of him. “I get it! Just bend over and stop talking. I need to know if you’re who I think you are!” He did breathing exercises to calm his nerves. There was no way the guy was going to sit in the position he wanted him in- unfortunately, his nightmare had to come true: leaving a dirty comment to get what he wants. His fingers were shaking and he found it hard to swallow. Taking his time to take the persona of a horny young adult, he slowly typed the message into the chatbox.

 _‘_ ** _fmlih:_ ** _Hey, turn around so I can see your sexy ass xxx’_

A few seconds later the message appeared for the camboy. He only chuckled as he read the comment. “You’re quite a straightforward person... But fine..” 

Iwaizumi intensely watched the guy move into position and winced his eyes while he brought himself closer to the computer screen. The camboy had prominent back dimples on his smooth pale skin and a thin waist. “My God,” Iwaizumi started while covering his mouth, “it's Oikawa _fucking_ Tooru.” He was stuck in shock. For some reason, he felt a devilish urge within himself rise. Taking his phone out, his fingers dialled Oikawa’s number. Raising it to his ear, he waited as his eyes stayed plastered to the stream. 

Oikawa’s phone rang in the background. After realizing the significance of the call he laughed nervously. “Sorry guys, I thought I left it on silent.”

Immediately the comments flooded the chatbox.  
  
_**luvbugsz99** “Pick it up!!” _

_**goldenass0202** “Who is it?” _

_**supermegad_** “Come on, it’ll be hot to see you answer the call when you’re doing yourself!” _

Oikawa chuckled and played with his adult toy in his hand. “You guys are perverts... My best friend is calling, I wouldn’t want him seeing me like this.”

“Well, it’s too late. Come on, pick up..” Iwaizumi commented. 

Struggling to answer after following the perverted orders from his viewers, Oikawa bit his lip to keep his composure. “Hey. It’s been a while since you’ve called. How’s it going?” 

Iwaizumi grunted and tapped his nails on his desk. “Yeah. Are you busy right now?” Of course, he knew Oikawa was a little busy as told by the adult toy occupying his lower half, however, he wanted to tease him.

Suppressing his moans, he breathed out heavily. “Ah, I’m not, I’m just really tired. Anyways, what’s up? Did you need anything?”

Swallowing his nervousness, Iwaizumi stammered. “You.. want to hang out? I’m bored.” 

Choking a bit, Oikawa gasped. “L-Like, right now?!”

“Yeah, like right now. If you don’t want to, just say no--”

“No! I mean.. Yes! I will! Let’s do it! Let me just get ready, text me the details!” Oikawa fell back in embarrassment. Taking a moment to calm down, he leant up and began typing a few things out into the chatbox. “Sorry guys... I have something to attend. I promise I’ll make up for it tomorrow! See you!” 

The soft chair embraced his cold back once more. The stream ended abruptly and the blue light of the screen illuminated his face. “Fuck,” he began. “I’m hard..”

* * *

Iwaizumi wanted to be stood up for the first time in his life. Somehow he felt embarrassed about meeting Oikawa right after his stream. It was almost naughty to even think of him in such a way, not that there was a problem of thinking of him in such a lewd manner. He just couldn’t fathom the thought of someone so close to him being something so provocative as a camboy. Hell, the thought of calling Oikawa a ‘pornstar’ made him shiver. If he were to name everyone’s future occupations back when he was in high school, he would have never labelled Oikawa as an adult film star. 

He sat alone at a table in a coffee shop staring intently into his cup. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but on the other hand, he didn’t want Oikawa knowing that he set eyes upon his porn videos and the sight of his dick and ass were tattooed to his memory. He especially didn’t want Oikawa knowing that he wasn’t repulsed after watching the videos. Gritting his teeth, he began to sweat. He needed to act calm for the sake of his sanity. 

The smell of flowers travelled through the air as Oikawa made his way to the table. Smiling before he sat, he removed his bag. “Hey, Iwa. It’s been a while.”

“No, it hasn’t.” Iwaizumi’s voice cracked. “Shit.. never mind. Yeah, hey. It’s been a while.” 

Brushing his finger over Iwaizumi’s cheek, Oikawa smirked. “Hey, you look tired. Are you okay?” 

He shuddered. “Yes.”

“That’s a lie.” Oikawa scratched his head and crossed his legs. “I didn’t expect you to call me... You know after two years of not really hanging out personally like this. You must be busy.”

“That’s my fault. I guess I prioritized studying over hanging out with friends.”

Leaning on his hand, Oikawa blushed. “You’ve grown up, Iwa.” Taking a moment of silence, he coughed to brighten the situation. “So what did you want? Why’d you call me so suddenly? Are we going to do something fun?”

Unfortunately, the images of Oikawa’s dick still scarred Iwaizumi’s memory. He swallowed in hopes to regain his composure. His cheeks turned pink and his blood was pulsating. Tapping his fingers on the table, he bit his lip. “I just.. Wanted to ask a personal question..”

“Iwa.. is there... Something wrong? Why are you so serious?”

Iwaizumi’s expression was more tense than usual. His fingers fiddled around the warmth of his coffee cup and his eyes were settled on the spot of the table where the sun shined upon. Without batting an eye, a peculiar question escaped his lips. “So I was wondering,” he began. “When did you become a camboy?” 

Oikawa scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry I didn’t get that last part. What did you think I became?”

“I said when did you become a fucking fanboy, you idiot!” he yelled. He blinked in surprise and cleared his throat to regain himself. “Sorry... I don’t know what got over me there... Yeah, but I was just wondering... When you became a fanboy... Cause I... Suddenly I began to like a certain internet person and feel as if it’s too late for me to fanboy over them.” A sweatdrop ran down his forehead. He hated that he was too ashamed to be upfront with the issue.

“Well, I think I started in High School.” Holding Iwaizumi’s hands, he smiled. “Don’t worry! It’s not late! We can freak out about this person together! Who are they?” 

“A.. it’s a... You know what nevermind. I’m not ready to share that with you.”

“Is it a dude? Oh, come on Iwa! You don’t have to be ashamed! It’s nothing to be so secretive about! Who is he?! I want to know!” he said. 

The coffee in his cup was already cold. Chugging the rest of it down before he slammed his hands on the table, Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “Nope. I’m coming over today.” 

“Coming over?” he repeated. “Like my place?! I mean sure... I’d love to have you... But I’m busy tonight.”

“I can just pass out in your living room. Is it wrong for us to reconnect?”

Oikawa began to sweat. “Of course... Not... it’s not my fault if my roommate comes back early and wakes you up..” Forcing a smile, he lowered his head. “Other than that, I welcome you with open arms.”

* * *

The array of his designer shoes welcomed them into the cosy apartment. Oikawa gracefully removed his dress shoes and exhaled heavily. “My roommate is a busy guy this week so I’m pretty sure you’re good. Just don’t go into his room. If you’re crashing here I’ll get you set up right away.” 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but look around the neat dorm. The living room was decorated nicely with fairy lights and other colourful lights. Long plants surrounded the large window as well as small self-made paintings on certain parts of the wall. When Oikawa disappeared, Iwaizumi smiled to himself. “He usually does his shows at night... Assuming that his roommate is here at night... What a naughty guy he is...Aren’t the walls of this place super thin? He isn’t a quiet moaner..” he talked to himself. He fell back on the couch and sighed. The heat he felt made him sweat and made him undo the first three buttons of his dress shirt. Something was bothering him slightly and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. “Does he get his roommate to be his ‘special partner’ in his shows? No... he’s solo... Why am I getting so jealous? It’s not like we’re--”

A loud groan interjected his inner thoughts. Oikawa came in and dropped the pillows and blankets on the couch beside Iwaizumi. “Alright, these are from my room so I hope you don’t mind--” he stopped when he watched Iwaizumi sit there. The undone buttons caught his attention and made him blush but before he could stare even further he forced himself to look away.

“You alright?” Iwaizumi raised a brow. 

“Is it hot in here for you too? I’m sorry that the air conditioning doesn’t work. Let me get you a drink. Can you drink alcohol?” Watching him nod, Oikawa quickly walked to the kitchen. He didn’t know why he reacted in such a way when staring at him- overthinking made his nerves even worse. Before he could look up, he felt a hand brush his own. 

“You’re shaking,” Iwaizumi noted. He swiftly took the cup from him and took a hefty drink. “Why'd you put it in a cup? You could have just given me the bottle.” 

“I don’t like the bottles lying around the dorm, sorry!” Oikawa laughed nervously. He shyly brushed his hair behind his ear and escorted him to the living room couch once more. “You’re lucky you came here before it was late. But this is as good a time to watch a movie! How about an alien documentary? I love watching them and then scaring myself so hard that I piss myself!” 

“Whatever floats your fancy... This is your dorm anyways.” Iwaizumi’s eyes gazed around the room once more. Everything seemed welcoming and normal however something didn't seem right. His eyes shifted towards the doorway again and he stared at the shoes. All of them obviously belonged to Oikawa because they were all over-the-top in terms of fashion. “So, where’s your roommate?” 

“He’s out. He hates being here all the time so he goes out,” he explained. After a few seconds of silence, he smirked. “Isn’t that a little convenient thought? That means we’ll be alone together for the rest of the night.”

The silence following the question made him want to die. “Don’t say it like that. Anyways, stop staring at me and let's watch the goddamn alien documentary.”

* * *

The night went on shortly. The terrible content of the alien documentary led Iwaizumi to sleep. Oikawa took the opportunity to do his business. The stream that happened earlier received backlash after such an abrupt end. If he didn’t update his fans, he’d lose a significant amount of money. Money that he desperately needed for his expensive tastes. After notifying his followers on his social media that he’d be having a show, he carefully got up from the couch and tiptoed towards his room. 

He changed into a translucent robe and sat on his bed where he filmed. A smirk appeared on his face after realising something. “He watches my shows, doesn’t he? What a naughty boy that Iwa is. He doesn’t look like an avid porn watcher.” he said. Laughing, he ran his fingers through his hair and fell back on the bed. A feeling in his stomach made his heart flutter. The tips of his fingers ran over his red cheeks and he let out a tired sigh. “It's weird doing it with him here.. maybe I should postpone it… No... but... Why am I turned on at the thought of him watching me?” The timer on his phone went off and his dirty thoughts of Iwaizumi flew over his head. Getting up, he began preparing the bed for the show. The bed was covered with a few towels so he wouldn’t dirty the sheets and his laptop was set up at the edge. Oikawa counted down the seconds in his head, however before he could start, a peculiar sound made his heart race.

The pink vibrating dildo was thrown across the room as soon as the door slammed open by Iwaizumi. Oikawa hid his naked body with the towels beside him and began to sweat. “Iwa! I didn’t know you woke up, sorry! I must have been loud! But let’s knock before we enter someone’s room, alright!” He smiled brightly. “I was just about to take a shower, you could have seen something you shouldn’t have seen!” 

Eyeballing the room as if it was a murder scene, Iwaizumi winced his eyes. “Alright,” he suspiciously said before walking away. 

Oikawa left a few moments of silence following the situation to ensure that Iwaizumi had time to go back to the living room. “That bastard. Oh my god... I could have been caught--” For a split second, his eyes widened. His head turned tensely towards the door and his eyes locked with Iwaizumi who peeked through the crack. Getting up in defence, he backed away once Iwaizumi entered the room and approached him. “H-Hey! W-Wait a minute! Stop chasing me!” he exclaimed, jumping up on the bed and moving to the other side of the room. “I-Iwa, stop!” 

Iwaizumi stretched his arms out as if he was catching a bug. “I just want to know what you were doing in here you dirty bastard! Didn’t look like a bath!” 

Holding his hands out and leaning against the wall, Oikawa tried avoiding eye contact. “Iwa... I’m not what you think I am, okay?”

Iwaizumi growled in frustration, “What do you think I think you are, huh?”

A cold shiver made Oikawa tense. He couldn’t deny that he was a camboy, it would be too obvious that he was trying to hide the truth. Biting his lip, he made a fist. It was better to make an embarrassing lie than to admit to his job. “I’m not circumcised, okay!” he raised his voice.

The statement made Iwaizumi stop. Iwaizumi watched his porn and knew that was a straight-up lie. Lowering his head and staring at Oikawa’s naked body, he turned away. “Oikawa.” He tried to deter the awkward situation. 

“What?”

“Stop your little man from trying to shake my hand.”

Staring at his erection, Oikawa felt as if he was going to die.“Fuck you Iwa! Get out!” Pushing Iwaizumi out of the room, he slammed the door shut and screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

The night ended with unfinished thoughts and painfully tense energy left between them. Even breakfast was more awkward than it should have been. They both sat at the table across from each other. Iwaizumi had his arms folded and his eyes fixated on Oikawa who didn’t want to make eye contact. The food was already cold before they could realise. 

Breaking the silence with a rough cough, Iwaizumi reached out to his now iced-coffee and looked to his left. “You don’t need to be ashamed, you know. Be open with me.”

Oikawa swallowed nervously. “Ashamed of what?” he said. “I’m not ashamed of anything.” 

“You know,” Iwaizumi started with a loud sip of his drink to hide his embarrassment. “Your.. thing down south. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed about you seeing my dick! It’s just... It’s just..” He stopped. It was difficult to put his feelings into words without blatantly admitting to his occupation. A mischievous smile appeared on his face when an idea popped up in his head. “You’ve been such a rude guest, Iwa... You know what? You owe me something for compensation!”

Iwaizumi raised a brow. “Compensation? Are you dumb?”

A look of shock appeared on Oikawa’s face. “I’m not! You’ve been so rude to me! So... You have to do what I want so I can forgive you!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah... What is it?”

Confidently pointing his finger at him, Oikawa smirked. “I’m going to visit your dirty little man cave in return!”

It became silent again. Although Iwaizumi didn’t eat or drink anything, he began to choke in shock. “W-W-What?!” He definitely didn’t clear his search history and knowing Oikawa he’d intrude into every nook and cranny of his house. Not to mention that his room obviously had a mental ‘Look at me, I recently masturbated to my best friend's cam show' written all over it. He groaned and stood his ground with an irritated expression. “No... You’re not coming over.”

“I’m coming!” Oikawa protested, holding a fist to his chest. “You know you’re really mean, Iwa! I was very busy when you asked to come over and I cleared up my schedule just for you… But now you can’t let me come to your house for one day?! It’s not like you’re busy or anything! Or…” He looked at him suspiciously. “Are you in the middle of... watching something at home? Are you embarrassed?”

“I am not!” Iwaizumi became defensive. When he realized his tone, he calmed down and groaned once more. His foot began to bounce with nervousness. “I don’t want you to annoy me further so fine... It’s not my fault if I can’t pay attention to you... I have a really big project to finish for school.” 

“Oh.. definitely _big_ , right?” Oikawa smirked. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

* * *

The vibe definitely felt like a police officer searching his home for evidence- and the evidence was on his computer in his bedroom. Iwaizumi was mentally creating a plan to immediately go to his computer without his guest suspecting anything weird. When he removed his shoes he let out a tired groan and slowly inched his way to his room. “I’m gonna get changed. Wait for me in the living room.”

Oikawa was enamoured by the minimalistic decor around the apartment. “No! I’ll come with you! I want to see your room!”

“Absolutely not!” Iwaizumi’s face was bright red. He took a moment to regain his composure by breathing out nervously. “Um... it’s not clean... So.. don’t... It’s embarrassing.”

“No need to be ashamed! My room was messy when you came to my house... I can help you clean!” Oikawa offered with a bright smile. “I’d love to help you.” 

Everything was not going according to plan. Iwaizumi blamed himself for not considering Oikawa’s nosiness. “You know what, I’ve got school work to do... So I’ll finish that first... Then we can clean together,” he talked slowly and carefully as he backed up to his room. 

Oikawa shook his head and pushed Iwaizumi into the room. “You can’t be pushing these things aside! You need to have a good environment to work!” He stopped and looked around the room with a raised eyebrow. 

The guilt and sweat began to build up in Iwaizumi. His hands shivered as he held onto the edge of his desk and watched Oikawa analyze the confines of his small room. “I said... I was fine…”

“It’s not even that dirty... Why are you so worried?” Oikawa muttered. He walked in further and hummed. “Why are your blinds closed during the day? It’d look nicer if you opened them... You must work at night or something..”

Iwaizumi was about to burst with shame and before he could properly talk he grabbed Oikawa and threw him out. “I’m going to change! Wait outside!” He shut the door even though he didn’t get a response. He stood there in silence and let his emotions settle down. He had to clear his search history within an appropriate amount of time as well as change his outfit. He decided that the outfit change had to come first. With the speed of a god, he ripped his shirt off and hopped out of his pants and chose comfortable looking clothes hanging in his closet. He carefully tip-toed towards his computer and booted it up. The sound of the fans blowing stressed him out. His fingers moved swiftly as he typed his long password and waited for everything to load. He wasn’t a secret agent but by the end of the ordeal, he might as well be after the stress he experienced. Tapping his finger in impatience he clicked on his browser and flicked his wrist to the settings to delete his search history. Once the notification appeared that everything was emptied, he felt his soul purify itself. He stood up and carefully walked out of the room. A look of satisfaction appeared on his sweating face. “Thanks for waiting,” he said gently. 

Oikawa stared at him for a second then looked down. “Nice shirt... You look comfortable..” 

Iwaizumi looked down at his shirt and blushed in embarrassment. The print was of a cartoon monkey picking its nose. It was a gift from a terrible secret Santa party that he banished to the back of his closet and apparently it wanted to be worn for once- Just his luck, another reason to hate his life. “It was the only clean and comfortable shirt I have,” he lied. 

A laugh was Oikawa’s initial response. He peered back into the bedroom and placed his hands behind his back. “I honestly thought you were going to make me wait out here for a while... I heard your computer start... Were you in the middle of doing something?”

The ascension to his mental heaven broke down and Iwaizumi began to shake in frustration once more. “No... I was just getting ready to do my projects for later... I need to get you set up in the living room first..” His brainpower was slowly depleting after trying to think of countless lies to save his pride. He pulled him by the arm back into the living room. “Did you want to drink or snack on something?”

“Not right now, thank you!” Oikawa beamed and looked at the T.V. “Well... I guess I’ll just watch some news while you work on your stuff! I’ll scream if I need you! Hurry up because I want to talk about stuff with you!” 

Iwaizumi nodded and went back to his room after hearing the boring news anchors talk about the world’s problems. He shut the door behind him and exhaled sharply. He hated the fact that his door didn’t have a lock. If he didn’t have Oikawa over he would have installed one immediately. He sat down at his desk and contemplated what to do next. He didn’t have the confidence to sit in the same room as Oikawa just yet and he lied about his school work so there was nothing to do. His eyes suddenly widened when he came to a realization. “Oh fuck… Oh, fuck!” He clicked on his browser again and was reminded that _everything_ was cleared. He groaned and held his head to suppress his screams of anger. “What the fuck was his username?! I fucking forgot his username!” He could have just let go and pretend to be innocent about the whole camboy situation, but something in his gut made him want to check up on his profile again. Iwaizumi had to enter the depths once more- this time in incognito because he was smart this time. Hesitant taps on the keyboard lead him to the streaming site. It embarrassed him to type out such lewd words: _‘Sexy Asian Twink. Wow. Amazing’._ He couldn’t exactly remember how it was worded but luckily enough, the first video was Oikawa’s. ‘Miilkoixx’ was the username. He wanted to write it down but that would be evidence just lying around so he had to stare at it for a second. He muttered it under his breath to remember the spelling of it for next time.

The loud opening of the door echoed. “Iwa!” Oikawa exclaimed with a bright smile.

Scrambling to turn his computer screen off, Iwaizumi got up and made a fist in defence. “Knock on the fucking door before you fucking enter! How long have we been friends?!” he scolded. 

Oikawa crossed his arms and pouted. “Jeez, Iwa. Why are you getting so defensive? What do you have to hide?”

“I have nothing to hide! I just don’t like you startling me!” 

“Then why’d you turn off the computer!”

“Because it’s my project for my class that I need to photoshop and you’ll ask why it looks like that!” 

Leaning on the door frame and looking around, Oikawa smiled and winked at him. “Alright, alright… I just came in to check on you... I heard you swear so I thought maybe you got some bad news… Are you okay?” He smirked. Oikawa's expression lowered after coming to a few thoughts. Maybe Iwaizumi really _wasn't_ watching his camshows. Maybe the pride and ego got to his head. He laughed when the idea of Iwaizumi watching him came to mind. There was no way he did- he was Iwaizumi fucking Hajime. Oikawa had known him for years; There's no way he'd watch gay porn through his own autonomy. 

An interesting sound came from the computer and drew both of their attention to the blank screen. 

' _Find sexy hot single milfs in your area. Call XXX XXXX XXX, sexy.'_ A woman's voice came from the speakers. 

Iwaizumi blushed and turned the screen toward himself as he opened it back up. After closing the browser a pained gasp escaped his mouth. "Did I get a fucking virus on my… Urgh!" He snapped his head towards Oikawa and wanted to swear at him for using such a shady website to stream on. 

Oikawa smiled and placed his hands up while feigning innocence. His thoughts were proven wrong- there was definitely a chance that Iwaizumi was watching his shows. He recognized the horrible ads that also attacked him when he started. "You should use an ad blocker, Iwa.. maybe a VPN too.." 

"I-I do use one but it doesn't work in incognito--" Iwaizumi stopped himself. "You know what... Let's just go.. this is my issue for later.." 

* * *

Iwaizumi’s sour expression was ruining the mood of the nature films on the T.V. Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh when he thought of the situation that preceded. “Iwa.. are you sad that I’m keeping you from meeting your super hot and sexy single milf in your area?” he teased. 

A throbbing sensation appeared on Iwaizumi’s head. “Would you leave it alone already?” he hissed. The soft instrumental music following the animal fighting on the screen filled the air when their voices came to a halt. Iwaizumi hated that he couldn’t let go of the fact that Oikawa was a camboy. He _needed_ to confront him about it without being too obvious. His eyes struggled to meet with him as he started the conversation once more. “So.. what do you do for a living? You look like you have a lot of designer shit lying around your house..”

It was a question Oikawa wasn’t anticipating. All he could do was smile and nod while he tried to think of a believable lie. “Well... I do product reviews for big companies... It’s confidential though so I can’t tell you..”

“And they pay you that much to get designer bags and shoes?” 

Oikawa nodded and began to sweat. “Absolutely! They’re big companies and since I have to do safety tests… they pay well..”

Iwaizumi stared at him and felt the devilish urge to tease him. “Oh.. so you’re like those people who try out sex toys for a living, right? How weird..” 

“Weird?!” Oikawa stammered in shock. He brushed his hair behind his ear and began to swear in his head. Weird? Iwaizumi thought it was weird? There were very mixed signals being thrown around and the more Oikawa pondered, the more he doubted if _yet again_ that Iwaizumi watched his shows. He let out a long sigh. “I guess it is weird, huh? But yeah no... I’m not... Like that..” he lied with a sad expression.

 _Shit._ Iwaizumi swore to himself. He didn’t mean to offend him but it seemed that he crossed a line. His next plan was to recover the situation without being a dick. “Well, I’m not judging you... Whatever you do... As long as you’re making money and having fun... It’s alright..” He blushed and looked away. “It’s not like I’m doing anything fun... I just work at the local gym as an assistant..”

Oikawa pulled his legs up to his chest and laid his head on his knees. “You wouldn’t understand what I do... Nor would you like it..” He forced a smile. “I trust you, Iwa.. but this is kinda sensitive... I just don’t want to get hurt…” 

That definitely didn’t recover the situation. Only if Iwaizumi didn’t value his pride- he would have admitted to knowing what his job was, however, all he could do was sit and wait for his disheveling brain to think of more excuses and lies. “Oikawa... I…” he struggled to talk. He couldn’t do it anymore- he had to give in to the temptation. His entire face went red and made Oikawa raise his head in confusion. The more time passed, the more Iwaizumi became anxious. “I don’t think it’s weird, Oikawa... I think your shows are pretty hot... You definitely have the body for it so.. Congrats..” 

Oikawa held his knees and also turned bright red. When he properly processed the response, he began laughing. He gave him a cheeky grin and ran his fingers through his hair. “So you finally gave in… I knew you watched my shows... You never really looked at me in the eye when we met up..” He got up and held him by the chin. “Now how the hell did you recognize me, Iwa... I try really hard to conceal my identity.”

Iwaizumi leant back and breathed out when he felt the heat reach his head. He smirked and locked eyes with him as the shame finally left him. “Apparently I’m a bigger pervert than I first thought I was… World-famous ‘Miilkoixx’... I can’t believe I’m getting a private show. Does your roommate help you?" 

"I don't have a roommate... I just said that so you wouldn't intrude into my room..." Oikawa came to a realization that made him snap out of his horny state. He stared at Iwaizumi in disbelief. “Iwa… do you... Jack off to my shows?!” 

More silence came between them. The nature film finished and the room was quiet this time. Iwaizumi was in another predicament- does he say yes or no in a situation like this? He sat back in his chair and felt his lower half grow hard. It felt morally wrong but his monkey-like brain made him think like an idiot. “Well… I’ve only caught one of your live shows... So.. only once... I watch you on pornhub though..” 

“P-P-Pornhub?!” Oikawa said in disgust. He hit Iwaizumi over the head and growled. “You don’t **_pay_** for my nudes?! I’m trying to eat at the end of the day, Iwa! You can’t be streaming me on Porn-fucking-hub for _free_! Did you even pay for my live stream or did you go around and fondle someone’s balls to get a free pass?!”

“I subscribed to your monthly plan, you fucking idiot!”

“Then why do you watch me on the hub, Iwa?! I know you! You’re going to unsubscribe straight after this! That’s money I could be gaining!” Oikawa continued to hit him. 

Iwaizumi groaned and held his waist while pulling him onto his lap. “There’s no way I would ever unsubscribe after this… It’s way too hot for me to forget about it..” 

Oikawa’s heart began to race and his first reaction was to lean in and kiss him. He touched Iwaizumi’s cheek and stared at him for a bit. “Don’t tell me you want to join me in a stream now, Iwa…” he joked. “You’d steal my audience with your body…”

The offer sounded tempting and Iwaizumi decided to play along. “I mean.. I wouldn’t be against it.. I’d love to make your horny sugar daddies jealous…” 

Oikawa pulled out his phone and winked at him. “If we go now... We can make it back for my next show… My fans have been really impatient, you know…” 

Iwaizumi licked his lip and carried him up -he seemed eager to get ready fast.“Oh.. you bet your ass I’m one of them..” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I regret deleting 90 percent of my Haikyuu fics (but honestly they were cringe so idc) so now I will probably be reuploading new/old stuff since I'm old and bored now lol. But yes.. My tumblr sideblog is still running @tkeii so any inquires can be sent over there!  
> ... part 2 for this might come soon lol


End file.
